Pain of a soulmate
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: Every time someone gets hurt be it physical or mental their soul mates feel it too but not on the same level, when a soul mate dies they die too. R27
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone i just had a idea with all of those story's going around about soulmates. tell me if you like the idea and want me to continue this story.

Though i really wish i did i do not own KHR.

* * *

Every time someone gets hurt be it physical or mental their soul mates feel it too but not on the same level.

It would feel like a throbbing for minor injuries but life threatening injuries feel worse and if there is a scar the scar will magically appear when their should mate heals if it was life threatening.

When a soul mate dies the other too dies but it is then that they feel what the other feels as they die.

There is some special people who can take some of the pain their soul mate feels and take it on their self but only people who care not for them self but only for their soul mate.

* * *

When Sawada Tsunayoshi was given birth to everyone in the room is surprised that he already has scares or well what should be called birthmarks.

They all know that who ever Tsunayoshi's soul mate is, is already alive and has lived a hard life and every one there pities tsunayoshi because it is obvious that he will be having a hard future and will more than likely die at a young age.

There was only one person in the room who did not care about the scars nor pity the child and that was Sawada Nana Tsunayoshi's mother and that is because she somehow knows that her son may have some hard times but he would be just fine because he will never be alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it so far and don't forget to review :) . Ok i would like to know if there is anyone who would like to become my beta reader because i really suck with grammar so i hope some one would like to.


	2. Chapter 2 - Doctor

Sawada Nana always worries she worries about what her husband really does for a living, she worries about money when Iemitsu forgets to send it on time, She worries about how she is going to raise her son alone but most of all she worries about her sons soul mate.

When her son was born with scars that he gained from his Connection she was worried not because her son was already had scars but because even though she loves her husband he is not her soul mate she knows this because she has never felt any pain nor gotten a scar that litters her husbands body. Because she does not have a soul mate she does not know what it is like even though she has heard story's as many have.

So as her son grows and he suddenly screams in hurt or a new scar appears she does not know what to do because she is pretty sure that her son is supposed to feel this much pain. So after her sons tenth birthday and she runs into her sons room hearing him scream in pain she knew she had to do something so she took him to a doctor for advice to see if this was normal. Another thing is that that only pain her son feels besides minor things like paper cuts is when he feels it through the Connection.

"Mrs Sawada"

Nana looked up worried about her sons condition. She had taken him to the doctor and she had been told to stand out side which at first she had protested her son had said that is was fine. Now her son was very shy so when he had said that she had listened because even if she was worried maybe this will bring him out of his shell. Now after what seemed like hours but was around 20mins the doctor had finally came out. She stands quickly and goes tot he black haired doctor with glasses and towered over her.

"Doctor how is my son is it normal to feel that much pain?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No it is very rare and from what i have seen from the videos it seems your son is taking most of his Soul Mates pain through the Connection. You also told me that if it is more than a minor injury like a paper cut he will feel not pain." She nodded as it was true if her son fell down and got hurt he would not feel it but if it was a paper cut like the time he was doing homework and cut hi self he had felt pain.

"Well it seems that his soul mate is doing the same unless it is not that painful also your son is probably taking all of the pain through the Connection subconsciously and he will probably wont be able to stop.I am sorry mam but there is nothing i can do for the pain but maybe give you some sleeping pills for him to take if it becomes too much."

Nana nodded tears gathering in her eyes. She could do nothing for her baby but even if she could do nothing she is glad that her baby's should mate takes her Tsu-Chans pain too.

She smiled "Ok thank you Doctor but i dont think i should do that. If he is going to live he will have to get used to this even if it brakes my heart to hear him scream and be able to do nothing."

The doctor nodded feeling pity for the woman but also agreeing as if she just kept giving him pills he will never be able to grow immune to some of it and it will continue to hurt.

"Ok then just sign this and you two can leave. Have a nice day and if it does become too much come back and i will give you a prescription."

"That wont be necessary" She said after signing the paper and she went to get her Tsu-Chan as she walked out she got the feeling that even though it will be hard she will never come beck to get the prescription.

* * *

I know it was not very good and i am sorry for that. I do not own KHR no matter how much i wish i did.


End file.
